Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Theodore Hawkwood
Summary: Paige Halliwell and Ted Griffin share a night together. Some Paige and Ted fluff. MisfitverseCharmed crossover.


**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing**

**Disclaimer and Author's Note(s): I don't own Charmed, X-men Evolution, the Incredibles, or G.I. Joe. The Misfits are owned by Red Witch, an author in the X-men: Evolution section. If you're wondering who Ted Griffin is, he was introduced in the fanfic the Coming of the Foe, he and Paige started dating in Chapter 13. This story takes place sometime in the 7th Season of Charmed, and takes place just before the events of my fanfic Facility Kronos.**

**I haven't written a fanfic in this section in a long time, and I've not abandoned Facility Kronos or Forever May Not be Long Enough. I just was inspired listening to the radio on my way home, guess what song inspired it. I just wanted to write this little Ted and Paige one-shot that entered my head. **

**---**

**Interstate 80, California: **Ted was definitely going to owe Roadblock big time for not only looking after Klondike. _Not to mention I also owe Elastigirl to babysit Jack Jack and Barney and Claudius next week. _

_But it doesn't bother me. Getting all of Friday off, unexpectedly to see Paige, and get some me time on the road at the same time was well worth the cost. _Ted thought. He had enough time to just drive there. All ten hours and thirty-six minutes of the drive from Utah to California had relaxed him, despite some horrendous traffic he'd hit just outside Salt Lake City.

He remembered tuning into a particular 'Emo-crap', as Avalanche so delicately put it, radio station near I-80. He remembered hearing the Aerosmith song Don't Wanna Miss a Thing, and singing along with it as he munched down the rest of his hamburger. _Reminds me of any night I spend with Paige. _Ted thought.

**_San Francisco: _**_I could watch you sleep all night._ Ted thought, as he propped himself up on one elbow. Paige was curled up on her side, facing away from him. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she lay deep in slumber.

He shifted into a sitting position, unfortunately his movement caused the covers to slide down a little. Paige stirred and made some little purring sound as Ted slid the covers back up under her chin, before settling beside her. As he lay down he draped his arms over her shoulders and gently traced the curve of her ear, then down her jawline. _What did I do to deserve her? Lord knows there are things in my past... _

_**Gaza, 2001: **"Rahim Al-Sud, graduate of Cairo University. The darling of its Eastern Studies department, and a known terrorist." the non-descript man in the rumpled gray suit said, "He has been organizing numerous anti-Israeli riots in the Gaza Strip over the past few months. A number of riots he has instigated have caused deaths to Israeli citizens. This has brought him to our attention...he is a wanted man."_

_The YAMAS(__1__) team sat silently in the plain concrete briefing room, looking at the picture, of a handsome young man, in his early twenties. Ted knew his orders. To infiltrate the riot, and to kill this young man. _

"_Griffin, you and Samad are designated hitters on this one." Joel began, "As soon as you get close enough to Rahim Al-Sud to fire, do so." _

_Samad nodded silently. The hulking Druze(__2__) and the Canadian immigrant were two of the best infiltrators in the Gaza YAMAS unit..._

Ted watched Paige curl up at his side, watching his lover as she slept. She didn't need to have her head filled with the past. _Yes in deed, what did I do to deserve her?_

_**Gaza 2001:** Ted checked the safety on the IMI Jericho 941F handgun tucked underneath his shirttail. Rahim Al-Sud was yelling to the rioters, encouraging them to keep tossing projectiles at a force of Israeli troops bearing riot clubs. _

_Ted walked up to Rahim Al-Sud at about the same time Samad reached his position. "Rahim Al-Sud..." Ted began as he drew out IMI 9mm handgun. _

"_Yes." Rahim began. And his eyes widened as he realized what he was seeing before him. The final look of shock and disbelief. The young man, with the great education he had, who believed fervently in trying to free his people by any means realized that the end was near, and that two Israeli operatives had weapons aimed at him._

_Without a word Samad and Ted emptied their weapons into Rahim's body at close range, punching holes into his torso and head. Ted watched as Rahim Al-Sud's body shook violently under the impact of multiple 9mm rounds, as it began its slow pirouette to the ground, falling and pinning a woman in the crowd underneath him. As he shot Rahim again and again Ted imagined the terrible losses of friends to Palestinian terrorist attacks, friends who were killed in the prime of their lives. And this bastard was part of the responsible party. _

_Rahim lay on the ground gasping and sputtering blood. "May God pity your soul, Rahim, for I don't." Ted replied, as he fired a round right into Rahim's forehead. _

_At the same time a squad of heavily armed YAMAS troopers burst into the riot like sharks attacking a school of bait fish. Anyone who got too close was either struck with the barrel of the nearest rifle, or the riot squad on the perimeter would start clubbing various rioters with long wooden sticks. _

_The YAMAS troops collected the two assassins and fought their way out of the crowd, back through the wall of shields and riot clubs wielded by other Israeli forces on the perimeter of the riot..._

**San Francisco, Present Day: **"Ted?" Paigeasked sleepily, as she awoke. She felt Ted shift his weight, he was sitting up in the bed.

"Yes love." Ted replied.

"You're up late." Paige commented.

"I'm fine." Ted replied.

Paige gave him a knowing look, "Nightmares again?"

Ted regarded her, "Yeah. Third time this week."

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"It's classified. One of the many secret missions that the Shin-Bet(3) had us carry out." Ted replied.

"They took their toll on you." Paige said, knowingly.

"Yes." Ted replied.

Paige didn't say anything, she just put her arms around him and Ted embraced her. "What did I do to deserve you?" Ted quipped as he held her close to him.

"Ted, you know they do say love is blind." Paige replied.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm glad you were willing to look beyond my past." Ted replied.

"We both have done things we've regretted." Paige replied, "I mean almost becoming a vampire, a war goddess..."

Ted frowned slightly, "I know. Listen, I really don't want to depress you any further with any more sordid tales that I can't really disclose."

"OK. Just please, know that I still love you, despite your past." Paige replied as Ted lay back down. Paige rested her head on his chest as Ted pulled the covers up to their necks.

"I guess the drive over to San Francisco from Utah kinda got me thinking again." Ted replied.

"That is a long drive." Paige observed.

"Ten and a half hours." Ted replied, "Give or take a few minutes."

"Why did you take the long drive?" Paige asked, "I mean I could have orbed over there and gotten you, or you could've used your teleporter..."

"I like long drives." Ted replied, "They help me think, and relax."

"Oh, so you're not relaxed right now?" Paige said.

"If you're talking about a few hours ago, I certainly wasn't. I was excited as all hell." Ted replied.

"And why was that?" Paige asked.

"Well, first of all, I had the most desirable woman I have yet seen in my arms while we were rather swiftly peeling each others clothes away..." Ted smiled.

"You're too much sometimes." Paige smiled.

"I'll show you too much." Ted replied as he turned towards Paige...

A good while later, Paige lay asleep as Ted, still wide awake regarded her. He gently brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "Still awake?" Paige muttered, her eyes closed.

"I could watch you sleep all night." Ted replied.

"That's kinda creepy..." Paige replied, sitting up, eyes open and holding the covers to her chest.

"No, not that way." Ted replied, "Besides, this actually reminds me of that long drive I took earlier today before I picked you up for our date."

"You mean before you surprised me at work?" Paige asked.

"Yeah." Ted replied, "I heard this song on one particularly long stretch of I-80..."

"And it reminds you of me sleeping?" Paige asked.

"Exactly." Ted replied, "I was listening to the radio, and they were playing Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing._ The very first person I ever thought of was you, how I treasure every chance I get to be with you."

"That is so sweet..." Paige said.

"Paige," Ted replied, "I haven't connected with a girl for many years, or let myself do that."

Paige snuggled up closer to Ted as he kissed the bridge of her nose, then her upper lip and then their lips locked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep." Paige began.

"I'll be asleep presently." Ted replied, "I just want to watch you sleep."

Paige closed her eyes as Ted held her, an arm around her waistline. He heard the soft sounds of her breathing, felt the comforting warmth of her body against his, her arms resting on his chest and shoulder, the curve of her breast. He gently kissed her eyelids before he fell asleep himself.

**---**

**End**

1. **YAMAS - **The Israeli MAGAV (Border Police) undercover Counter Terrorist Unit.

2. **Druze - **An ethnic Arabic speaking minority living in Lebanon, Syria, and Israel.

3. **Shin Bet - **Israeli Internal Security Service.


End file.
